The Fujioka Secret
by HogwartShinobi
Summary: The Host Club find out Haruhi actually has a very rich family when her twin cousin visits from China. But why'd she come on a whim? Does Haruhi have to leave? I DONT OWN OHSHC Originally KyouyaxOC, switched to HikaruxOC
1. Akaya and Kiku

_Ding dong!_

"Ill get it!" Haruhi called absent-mindly; her father wasnt home yet. She set down her dishcloth and walked over to the front door. The door opened with a click and she stuck her head out a bit, "Yes?"

"Haruhi-chan!"

Haruhi's eyes brightened; she swung the door all the way open to reveal a girl her age, hold a backpack and luggage. There was another smaller girl next to her, holding her hand, no older then 5. The two older girls stared at each other for a moment before they embraced in a hug.

"A-Ayaka! I didnt know you were in Japan!"

Ayaka let go, adjusting her glasses, "Uncle Royji invited me to stay for awhile!" Someone suddenly pulled on the fabric of her summer-dress, making Haruhi look down. "Hi Haruhi!" She exclaimed, holding out her tiny arms for a hug. Haruhi bent down and picked her up, "Kiku! You've gotten so big!"

"Really?!" The little black-haired girl asked in amazment.

Haruhi smiled, "Hey let's go into the kitchen and eat lunch! You must be hungry."

"Heh. You're the only person in the world that knows I despise airplane food!"

"I still cant believe a rich bastard hating airplane food."

"Haruhi-chan!" Ayaka pouted, "I hate it when you call me that!"

"Just kidding! Oh! We can get your bags later! I was going to leave the door open anyway. It's hot outside." The three entered the kitchen. Ayaka and Kiku sat down as Haruhi put the tea water on the stove. She opened the fridge and smiled as she lay eyes on a lunch platter with a note saying-

_"Akaya-kun is coming over today so this morning I bought you all a lunch platter! Ill be back by dinner; Enjoy! -Dad"_

She pulled it out and set it on the table; The three dug in.

"So how's Ouran High School?" Akaya questioned, wiping her little sister's face. Haruhi set down her chopsticks and wiped her own mouth, "The education is top notch! I enjoy it there, actually."

"Oh? Id've thought you'd hate a 'rich bastard' school such as Ouran. You hated mine and all the others you've been to."

The Host Club member shurgged, "I just suppose I like this one better then the rest."

"Really! Wow, Haruhi Fujioka actually liking preppy schools! Call the press!" Akaya exclaimed, waving her arms in the air. Haruhi smirked alittle, "Well, there was something different about this school."

"That's good." Akaya commented, taking a sip of tea, "Anyway, I heard something big happened to one of the clubs! They say the leader's father forced him to marry a woman!"

Haruhi froze, looking down at her bowl, "He didnt marry her-"

"HARUHI!"

_'Crap.'_

Akaya looked up at the living room, "Haruhi-chan, who was that?"

"N-n-n-n-nobody!"

---

"Look! Haruhi's door's open and there's luggage! Mommy! Our daughter's leaving!" Tamaki, president of the Host Club yelled, clinging onto the treasuer's arm. Kyouya shook him off, "I highly doubt it." He huffed, fixing his frames.

Hunny tilted his blonde head, "Is that true, Takashi-chan?"

"Un."

"My lord, you're over-reacting." Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin stated.

"Am I? Dear Haruhi has clearly grown her wings and is deciding to leave the nest!" Tamaki spouted dramatically.

"Leave?" The Host Club watched at Haruhi exited her apartment, "What are you all doing here?"

"We've come to see our daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed, holding his arms out for a hug. Haruhi's forehead turned blue as she struggled to pushed him away. "Im busy at the moment."

"Busy?" The 6 other members repeated.

"Haruhi..." They looked down to see Kiku pulling at the girl's yellow summer dress, "Haruhi, who are they?"

The teen bent down and picked up the miniature sized version of herself, "These people are from my school." She explained. The teen boys stared.

Karou pointed to the toddler, "H-Haruhi-Is...Is that..."

"Is that your _kid_?!" Hikaru finished for his twin, standing infront of him. Haruhi staggered back, "WHAT?! No! She's not mine! She's Akaya's sister!"

"Someone call?" Akaya stepped outside while she pulled her brown hair into a messy bun, "Hey what's going on here?"

The guys gapped. Three Haruhi's?! The real one, a tiny one and one with longer hair and glasses!

"Who are they and why are they staring?" Akaya asked bluntly.

Haruhi sighed, "These guys are from my school."

"Oooohhh...Wow I knew guys loved you and all but sheesh! _This_ many want you at once??" Haruhi's twin rolled her eyes, leaning on the doorframe.

"WE DONT WANT HER!" The all yelled.

Akaya shrugged, "Whatever. Come on Kiku, time for your nap."

"Okay, Onee-chan!" The little one said in her high-pitched voice. Haruhi let her down as she followed her bigger sister into the guest bedroom. Once she disappeared all attention as back to Haruhi. Suddenly a flashlight shined in her big brown eyes and she was in a dark room.

"You never told us you had a twin, Haruhi!" Tamaki said, getting up to her face. Haruhi frowned, pushing him and the dark room off the screen, "She isnt my sister. She's my cousin."

"But, Haru-chan, you look exactly alike!" Hunny pointed out.

"Cousins sometimes have close resmblances as well as siblings. Hospitals get this probably all the time." Kyouya stated matter-of-factly.

"Un." Takashi muttered, throwing his two cents in.

"Why is she here? You never mentioned a look-alike cousin." Karou said.

Haruhi's face gave a look of indifference, "Aka-"

"Akaya is her because she felt like visiting and she doesnt like being mentioned." Akaya explained for her cousin, plopping onto the couch next to her. Flowers popped up around Hunny's head, "Why not, Aka-chan?"

"Because." Akakya corssed her arms over her green overall dress.

"Because why?"

"Because x infinity!" Hunny pouted, hugging his bunny tighter. Akaya raised a brow, "What are you? 6? 7?"

"Hey! Im 17!"

The girl blinked, "Seriously?! Whoa..."

"-ANYway! School starts back up soon. Is that why you're all here?" Kyouya nodded, adjusting his glasses, "The Host Club needs to have a meeting about next term's theme."

"Host...Club...Haruhi-chan! You're in Host Club?!"

Haruhi smiled nervously, scratching her cheek, "Eh heh..."

"Getting back to business." Kyouya interrupted, "We're in need of deciding a theme."

"Wonderland."

"What?"

Akaya leaned back in the sofa, "Wonderland." She repeated, glancing over at her cousin,"Someone once told me about a dream they had. Tamaki was the flirtly Mad Hatter, Kyouya the busy caterpillar, Karou and Hikaru the devious cheshire cat, Mori the sleepy dorm mouse, Hunny the Sweet-toothed March Hare and Renge the Duchess."

The Club blinked.

Kyouya started scribbling down in his porfolios, "I see..."

Haruhi grinned and winked. Akaya did the same.

Maybe this year will be even better...


	2. Fuji & Sumi Co

**A/N: Ive decided that for the next few chapters you guys will decide the pairing. Cuz i sure as heck cant XP so while you get to know Akaya's character, feel free to muse on who she should go with, or if she should at all. I have the wandering illness, I cant choose XD**

* * *

Akaya's tounge stuck out in concentration as she tried to figure out her new toy - Ring Teasers. Finally she pulled then apart, "Yatte!" She whispered. 

The Host Club plus Akaya (minus Kiku because she was tired and wanted to stay with Haruhi's father) sat in the limo of Hunny-sempai. Most of them were ingaged in their own activites as well while they drove to the mall. Hunny and Mori were playing with his bunny; Tamaki sulking about the twins talking to Haruhi; the twins...Talking to Haruhi; and Kyouya, who was sitting next to Akaya, typing away furiously on his laptop.

Akaya took off her headphones and glanced over at Kyouya's screen, "What'cha typing?"

His glasses flashed light, "Personal business."

The girl felt some sort of fear as the Shadow King glared at her. The funny thing was, he wasnt even moving his facial muscles. "R-Right...Anyway...Hey Haruhi What do I do after I take them apart."

"Put them back together." Her cousin explained.

"Yoshe." She replied dully, going back to her toy, "She always did like the simple stuff. No matter _how_ expenisve her other toys were..." She muttered to no one in particular. Kyouya stopped typing for a split second before continuing on.

---

"Mommy agrees that we should split up to cover more ground!" Tamaki announced.

"Mother agreed to nothing." Kyuoya said firmly.

The King grinned sheepishly, "I volunteer Haruhi to come with me, Ayaka will go with the rest of you."

Haruhi sweat dropped, "I think it's best if my cousin stayed with me."

The girl shurgged, "It's okay Haruhi, I dont mind-"

"You're coming with me." Haruhi growled with a smile, yanking her when her as the two dash to the north wing of the mall. The Club blinked.

"Haruhi probably just wants to show Aka-chan around, Milord." The twins comforted as Tamaki grew mushrooms in the corner. They exchanged identical devilish glances, "Milord, we have a game." The King's head popped up, "Game?"

"It's called follow the twin cousins."

With Haruhi and Akaya, the Host member lead her cousin into a random clothes store. She pretended to look through the clothes racks making Akaya quirk a brow. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Looking through pants."

"Im rich not stupid. You hate clothes shopping."

"I could have changed while you were gone for 5 years."

"Yes Haruhi. And then someone in a differnet universe is writing down everything Im saying at this very moment for some stupid fan fiction about your life at Ouran High School."

While the two chatted away in the pants aisle, the 6 boys were sticking their heads out from the sweater racks. Nothing seemed wrong. The two were talking. Wowww...

"Takashi Im hungry." Hunny complained, holding his stomache. Mori looked up at his friend who was currently sitting on his shoulders. He nodded and stood up. Tamaki looked up, "Where are you going?!"

"Food." Mori replied and the two stalked off. Hikaru, Karou and Tamaki sweatdropped. Akaya glanced over at the four before the pulled their head back in, "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Haruhi questioned.

"Your boyfriends are following us." She muttered. Haruhi glanced in their direction. Sure as day there were blonde, orange and black hints of hair sticking over the rack. Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Well, they'll probably stalk us till we get back to the limo. What do we do now?"

"I want some instant coffee. Not some crappy import." The two girls laughed and headed to the food goods department.

---

"Wow! Great service, huh?"

"Yeah...Um Haruhi I need to talk to you. None of your friends should listen."

Haruhi looked around, none in sight. Well that's because the were under their table -.- The 6 kept quiet to listen to the two.

"Okay. Nobody's here."

Akaya sighed, "It's about...Well you know as well as I that you should be the rightful heir to Fuji-Sumi Co...And FS needs the help of their other half-"

Haruhi's eyes narrowed, "Akaya..."

"-They want Uncle in China, helping his brother out with the family business. The company is already at it's highest power but Father wants more. With Ryoji helping we could be the biggest traders out there. Haruhi, before you over-react just sit down and think about-" Haruhi set her cup down, standing up, "So that's why you came." She whispered, picking up her bag and walking off. Akaya bite her lip (A neverous habit) and ran after her, "Haruhi! Wait up! Im sorry! Haruhi!"

Once they were gone, the Host Club came out, sitting at the once occupied table. "Kyouya-"

"On it." Which was true. The Computer whiz was already having his laptop up and running, "In the limo I was looking up information on Ayaka Sumioka. Daughter of Ryuji Sumioka, top trade millionaire in China. Two different family branch companies combining together to make the the largest trading industry to date. The power was once split off the two close brothers, deciding the power would be passed down to their childern someday. This lead to the heirs Haruhi Fujioka (oldest) and Akaya Sumioka (youngest). But fighting over full power and the influence of Ryoji's wife caused the Fujioka half to break off the branch and move back to Japan to live more simpler lives."

Karou's eyes widened, "But that means..."

Tamaki finished the twin's sentce without twin telepathy, "Haruhi's loaded!"


	3. Our World

"I want to meet you now. So I can give you my best Sakura Kiss! If you feel anything then let's fall in love!" Akaya stopped singing and looked up from the sidewalk as a black limo pulled up. She watched her reflect in the window before it slid down revealing a perky Tamaki and a sleepy Kyouya.

"Good morning Tama-san, Kyou-san!" She greeted, continuing forward. Tamaki motioned for the driver to slowly drive so he could talk to her. "Why are you walking?"

Tilting her head inoccently she asked, "Is walking a bad thing in Japan?"

"N-No!" He said, "Mommy and I were just wondering if you needed a ride." Kyouya glared at his friend, "Stop answering for m-" Before the Shadow King could finish his Hikari already pulled Akaya into the vehicle. She plopped onto the leather seat, blinking from the suddenly action, "And you're offering me a ride because..."

"That's what fathers do for their daughters!" Tamaki cried, anime tears pouring down. Akaya raised a brow, "Daughters?"

"Family to Haruhi is family to me." Tamaki stated firmly. A mischeivious smirked played her lips, "Family shouldnt fall in love with family, you know."

The blonde suddenly moved acorss the small space between them, cupping her cheek, "Oh Ayaka, has my charm affected you so much you think forbidden thoughts about us together?" He whispered in that husky tone he saved only for the customers.

Akaya sweatdropped, "...I was talking about _you _loving _Haruhi_."

"Wha-What?!" The teen cried, "D-d-d-dont you mean you loving me?!"

Ayaka tilted her head and tapped the frame of her glasses, "Why would I do that??"

Tamaki hit the floor anime-style, Kyouya adjusting his glasses in the background. "The same rejection like her cousin as well. I might begin to like this Sumioka." The Shadow King mused. Akaya's mouth went slightly ajar, "You? Liking somone? From what Haruhi says, this is a first..."

"-But you _did_ made Tamaki use his Host Club charms, so I shall be fining you for that later." He finished, taking note on a folder from his briefcase. Akaya sweatdropped, "Nice..."

"Ootori-sama." The driver announced they were at the school, opening the door for them to get out. Akaya grabbed the door-handle for the driver, closing it for him, "Thank you for the lift!" She said, turning around to catch up with Kyuoya and Tamaki. The girls squealed as the two men casually strolled up the steps of Ouran High School. Ayaka walked passed the girls, slowing down between the two. "Exactly what do you do at this 'club' of yours?"

---

_Ouran Private Academy is defined by...One, pretigious families, and two, wealth. And prosperous people have much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about...These handsome guys who have time...Giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time...And profit off of them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school._

"H-Haruhi! You joined a players club?!" Akaya cried, hugging her cousin in pity once they met in Home Room. The mature one raised a brow, struggling in pushing her off, "Player? It's a Host Club!"

"Call it what you want; you've been making women 'happy' and the worst part is you're a g-" Haruhi pushed her off, moving behind her and covering her mouth in one quick movement. "Shh! At school I am a boy, got that?" The girl whispered in her ear.

"Oh I wish Haru-kun would whisper sweet things in my ear too..." A girl from across the room exclaimed; other friends squealed and had hearts flying around them. Haruhi quickly let go, making Akaya fall on her butt. Haruhi brushed her suit vest off.

"Class please take a seat!" Everyone took their spots except Akaya. She looked up at the teacher who smiled warmly. "Class this is Heirest-"

"Just call me Akaya Sumioka." She interrupted politely.

"Right. Please take a seat next to the Hitachiin twins." The teacher instructed, pointing to the orange-haied teens. Akaya nodded, sitting down and putting her bag on the back of her chair. The teacher began the lesson. Of course, just because Akaya looked like Haruhi did not mean she liked everything she did. This counted _especially_ for school. Taking out a piece of scratch paper she tore a small bit off, looking over at the twins.

_Hi, Karou! Hope you remember me from Haruhi's house!_

She scrunched it up, 'pst'ing at Hikaru and tossing it to him. The twin looked up and caught it. Unfolding it he read the note and smirked. So she thought he was his twin, huh? Typical outsider. He scribbled without Karou looking and tossed it back.

_Hello, Ayaka, _It read.

She wrote another note down, handing it back.

_This class is BORING, _She emphasized by enlarging the letters in 'boring'.

Hikaru couldnt help but laugh. Karou looked over, mouthing the word 'what?' Hikaru whispered to brush it off, scribbling on the paper once more.

_You're cute. I like you,_ Ha. Saying Karou likes her should be payback for not telling them apart. But Akaya's reaction wasnt anything the twin expected. She simplly smirked, wroting something else and handing it to him.

_That's nice, Hikaru, but when are you actually going to pass it to Karou?_

Hikaru blinked, looking up at Akaya, mouth slightly ajar. Once out of shock he frowned, erasing everything on the paper except, "Hi, Karou!" And stubbornly passed it to his brother. Karou looked up from his math with a quizical face. Hikaru shurgged as if not knowing anything and jabbed a thumb in Akaya's direction who waved slightly. Karou smiled, writing down something and passing it back to her.

Meanwhile Hikaru frowned, staring ahead at the board where he minded his own business. The only reason why he frowned was because it was suppose to be 'our business'. Not 'his'. Hikaru lied. He didnt like this girl one bit.

At lunch the twins strolled over to Haruhi and Akaya and sat down at their table across from them. Karou flashed a smile at Akaya, who smiled back as if they read each other's minds. What?! Now they had a connection too?! Hikaru glared at his innocent spoon. That little bitch...Who did she think she was??

"So you like haiku poems too? It's good to know there's more then one girl at this school having a head not filled with air." Karou commented, gesturing to Haruhi.

Akaya shurgged, shoving some sushi into her mouth, "I hated reading fashion magezines my parents would always give me. So one day while they were on a business trip I went to a bookstore and bought one of Matsuo Basho's books. I couldnt put it down!"

"Have you read any of his other books?" Karou questioned.

"No...Do you know where I can find any?"

"Yes! Follow me!" Karou said, standing up. Hikaru looked up at his brother in surprise, putting his hands on the table to get up as well. "Oh, Hikaru, I know you dont like poems. You can stay with Haruhi if you like." Karou suggested. He grabbed Akaya hand and the two jogged out of the lunchroom to the library. Hikaru gapped at the door the two others exited. She did NOT just take his Karou away!

"I think it's cute." Haruhi thought aloud.

"C-cute?? CUTE?!"

Haruhi blinked, leaning back as Hikaru leaned forward, "Your stupid cousin is trying to seperate Karou and I!"

The realization came to Haruhi, making her chuckle, "Karou-sempai; Are you...Jealous?"

"...I-"

"-You know, I see it only as fair. All the things Karou-sempai's had to go through during these two years."

"What?"

"On Halloween. I dont think Karou expressed enough on how afraid he truly was without you. He's sacrificed alot for you...But maybe it's just me." Haruhi mused, taking a drink of her juice.

---

_Host Club is now open._

"Hello Kyouya-kun!" Akaya exclaimed, waving toward the vice-president of Host Club. He looked up and flashed his charming Host Club grinned, "Why good afternoon, Aka-chan!" Now, if you were to take away all the girls and customers of the Host Club and just left the members and closed doors, the conversation would probably be...

"Sup, glasses-boy."

"...-ignorance-"

But because the Club was open and Haruhi threatened to kill Akaya if she didnt act like a fangirl, they would have killed each other by now. For some reason. the two didnt have the aura friends would have. Akaya's lips twitched in her smile as she struggled to keep it there, "Could you sign me up to be designated to Haruhi today, Kyou-kun?"

"Anything for a customer, Aka-chan." He whispered, kissing her palm. The fangirls around them squealed as Akaya walked away to Haruhi's table. _Dont puke dont puke dont puke..._

_That's going to be 500 yen to Haruhi..._

"Hello, Haruhi!"

"Afternoon, Aka-chan!"

The customers saddened at the fact the had to share Haruhi with another girl. Akaya took a seat right next to her 'boy' cousin and started talking. Because after all, Haruhi wasnt much of a hands-on member.

With Hikaru and Karou, they had customers of their own. The girl surronded the twins in hushed silence at the scene taking place. Karou unsteady held a pitcher of lemonade as he poured it into Hikaru's cup. Suddenly his grip slipped, causing it to drop on the table, but not hard enough to shatter. The girls gasped.

In a swift hug, Hikaru cupped his reflection's face, "Karou...Are you alright? I thought you hurt yourself." He whispered, brushing his lips against Karou's cheek. The other shivered, a blush creeping up on his face, "Hikaru, not here...People are watching..." He complained. Hikaru gently kissed his forehead, "Then let them watch..." The girls squealed in delight.

Karou and Hikaru had been doing this scene for quite some time. But the next thing Karou did surprised everyone around them. Karou suddenly pushed Hikaru off, waving in Akaya's direction, "Hi, Akaya!" he girl looked up and waved back, "Hey, Karou!" She replied.

Hikaru glared at her, but she didnt seem to notice. Their customers stared in confusion and then suddenly squealed again. "Awww! Hikaru-kun's jealous!"

Hikaru dropped his twin, causing him to fall back on the couch, "Jealous?! How am I jealous??"

Akaya tilted her head as she saw the scene from far away, "Haru-kun, does Hikaru-kun drop his brother often?" Haruhi and the three other girls at the table looked up.

"Im not jealous of my brother saying hi to that-that...New pest!"

Karou frowned, standing up, "She's not a pest! I enjoy her presense at Ouran!" He objected. The girls 'oooh'ed as they watched. Now Tamaki, Kyouya, Hunny and Mori looked up as well. "Im sure you do. Enough to leave us and go with her!" Hikaru yelled. Karou's eyes glistened with wettness. Was his brother trying to start a play fight again? He didnt mention anything about it before!

"Hikaru...Why are you being so mean?" He whispered.

"I shouldnt have to tell you!" Hikaru finally yelled, slashing his arm in the air to emphasize his feelings. Suddenly he got up and headed for the door, "H-Hikaru!"


	4. Theme Park pt1

"My darling Please Ai ni wa!"

"My darling Please Sukoshi no!"

Akaya smiled, "You got it, Ki!"

"Really?!" The little girl's eyes widened in excitement. She waved the dishcloth in her hand around vigorously as she sat on the counter. Akaya and her little sister giggled while she taught the little one more Japanese. Akaya continued to scrub at the dirty dishes while Kiku dried them. Kiku frowned, making her big sister look up in concern. "What's wrong?"

Kiku put a bowl on the rack, "How come we dont do this stuff at home?"

Akaya grinned and tapped the little one's nose lightly, earning a clump of soap bubbles to form on the spot,"Because those pesky maids insist we dont have to."

"But I like it!"

"Me too, Ki."

Haruhi glanced out of the corner of her eye from the table as the two of her cousins did the dishes. Haruhi started to regret walking off on Sunday. She knew Akaya wasnt the type of 'Rich Bastard' she usually applied. In fact, Akaya was the one that convenice her that sometimes a commoner's life was a better one. Haruhi sighed, returning to her school work. This assignment is due on Tuesday; _They_ better not come here unless it's completely importan-

_Ding Dong!_

'Does God hate me? God must hate me.' Haruhi thought to herself, sighing and getting up. But maybe there was a possible chance it wasnt them, right? She opened the door alittle, only for it to be unwanting extended all the way. Six teenage charged in with the usual, "HARUHI!"

The girl sweatdropped, "What do you want?"

Tamaki, King of the Host Club, grabbed his heart dramatically and dropped to his knees, "Ha-Haruhi! After all we've been through! Not even a simple 'hello'?"

"No."

"Hi?"

"No."

Tamaki took his usual spot in the corner to grow numerous mushrooms. Just then, Akaya a stepped out of the kitchen wiping a plate clean, "Hey, Haruhi; Who was-" She looked up and frowned, "Oh sorry. Host Club business. I'll go back then..."

"What are you doing here?" Hikaru snarled.

"-She shouldnt have to ask that. I was just asking you, remember?" Akaya smirked and leaned in the doorway, "Do tell, Hika-kun." She muttered.

"More Club business." Kyouya informed, light glistening his framed glasses. Haruhi's twin's glasses did the same, "Then off I go." She turned and re-entered the kitchen, leaving only Ouran High School Host Club. Haruhi innocently sat herself down on the couch, tilting her head, "Why so much Host Club business all of a sudden, Kyouya-sempai? You've never really discussed it with me before..." She mused, remembering all the times she was informed of events at the last minute. Kyouya adjusted his glasses, "There's no Club business; The tension between you're cousin and Hikaru is obvious, and annoying. It bugs me."

Haruhi sweatdropped, 'Of course...'

"Haruh-chan! We wanted to know if you wanted to come to the theme park with us!"

"Hn." Mori added.

Haruhi put a finger to her chin. Well...She just needed another paragraph. She narrowed her eyes at Kyouya, "It's not a personal 'family' owned park, is it?"

The young man's glasses glinted in the light, "Why?"

"Because it isnt really as fun as experiencing a park where there's alot of people and it's authentic. Personal parks are boring..."

"It's like you've been to one before, Haruhi." The twins commented mischiveously. Haruhi's eyes widened and she put up her hands in defense, "N-No! Im just stating on an opinon!" She explained.

"Then it's settled!" Tamaki stood up and pointed an elegant finger at nothing in particular, "We'll go to a commoners' theme park!" He stated firmly. What was said wasnt going to be undone. Kyouya wiped out a phone and started dialing numbers while the twins and Hunny cheered.

"-But we'll have to bring Akaya and Kiku."

They stopped, "Why?"

"Because their my cousins and Im not leaving them here. They dont know this city in Japan and Im wont let them be alone."

"Haruhi's so caring!" Tamaki swooned.

The girl ignored him, getting up and walking over to the kitchen. She spotted Akaya spinning her little sister in her arms. "Aka-chan, want to come to the theme park with us." Her twin stopped, propping Kiku up on a forearm, "They wont mind?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Ill just go get Kiku's coat."

Haruhi nodded and walked back out where she met up with the Club and they headed off to the limo. While seating in, Akaya hurried and jumped in as well, letting the driver take off.

((Insert awkward slience here))

"Aaaaand Im bored." Akaya announced bluntly. Hey, everyone was thinking it - She just said it. Kiku tugged on her older sister's blouse, "Can we play I Spy, big sister?"

"Oh yeah...Remember Haruhi? When she first learned to talk she wanted to play I spy!"

Haruhi smiled a smile only saved for the ones she cared for, like Kiku, "Of course. Her favorite car game, ne?"

"Haruh-chan," The three girls turned their heads to Hunny-senpai, "What is I spy?"

"It's a game where you give clues to an object outside the window and the other people guess what it is." Haruhi explained. Tamaki's eyes lit with interest, "We should play this commoners' game!" Akaya, Kiku and Haruhi sweatdropped.

"I wanna go first!" Kiku exclaimed, "I Spy...Something...Green and square!"

"The lawn!" Tamaki shouted.

"The car!" uttered the twins.

"That guy's shirt!" Hunny guess.

"The lamp post." Kyouya spoke.

"Hn." Mori...Yeah -.-U

"The billboard!" Haruhi grinned.

"Haruhi-chan got it!" Kiku said, pointed to her cousin. "How'd you know??"

"When you were little you always picked billboards." She chuckled, leaning forward and tickling her. Kiku rolled back in giggles. For the rest of the trip they played 'I Spy' until they made it to the theme park.

---

"Oh we are _so_ going on that." Akaya whispered.

Everyone's heads were craned as they gazed in awe at an extremely high rollercoaster. "Akaya, do they have a day care here? Im kinda...Kinda tired..." She yawned inoccently, rubbing her eye with her fist. The Host Club stared down at her and her cuteness. Akaya nodded, hoisting her up and propping her on her arm once again. "Im going to drop her off at the day care center; Ill catch up." She stated, walking off.

"Come, my daughter! We can ride on the tunnel of love!"

"...Akaya, WAIT UP!" Haruhi exclaimed, rushing after her cousin. Tamaki was left frozen in a hug position without anyone to hold. He collapsed on the ground off the screen, leaving the rest of the members sweatsdropping. "Mommy, why is our daughter so cruel."

"Maybe because you're an idiot?" Shadow King replied, putting back his cellphone away in his jeans.

With Haruhi and Akaya, they were laughing as they strolled down the boardwalk half of the park with their ice creams. "-And then he fell flat on his ass." Akaya continued, making them burst out in fits of laughter. "I miss your half of the family sometimes." Haruhi admitted, licking her ice cream cone. Akaya wiped some off her own chin. "Speaking of family...I noticed Tama-senpai is always calling you his daughter."

"Oh, he's just silly like that."

"But fathers shouldnt fall love stricken with their daughters."

Haruhi choked on her dessert, "Wha-What?!"

"...You dont think Tamaki loves you?!"

"No! Why would he??"

Akaya stopped walking, jaw dropping to the ground. She picked it back up once out of shock and waved her arms around frantically, "Haruhi! You're so clueless!"

"A-About what?!" The girl laughed, still not getting it.

'Maybe it's best for him if she didnt figure out yet.' Akaya sighed, "Oh nothin'...You'll find out when you're ready I guess."

"Haru-chan! Aka-chan!" The two turned around to see the group, "Let's go in the haunted house!"

They waited in the line for the Haunted House. The outside seemed pretty scary - Alot of people were shivering and crying out in fear; They werent even in yet! But Fujioka and Sumioka stood fearless...Actually more like bored. The twins noticed this and popped their amber heads behind them.

"You two arent fearfully?" They chimed.

"No." They replied.

"You should." Hikaru whispered. Kaoru finished with a, "You really should."

"Why? We've been to stuff like this. We've even hosted one before!" Haruhi said, informing her cousin.

"But this isnt Host Club." They explained, "You dont know what's going to...Happen!" They shoved them both into the darkness the second they walked to the front of the line. Akaya adjusted her glasses in the pitch black darkness. She knew she wasnt alone, the Club all entered as a group, so they were behind Haruhi and herself. Suddenly she giggled, "Hey Haruhi! Check it out! If you close your eyes and open them, nothing happens! Che-AHAHAHA!" The Club sweatdropped.

Suddenly a bright spotlight above them flashed on, blinding everyone for a moment.

_"For those of you who dare to enter this curse realm..."_ A voice cackled, _"DIE!"_

"HUH?!" Everyone yelled as something bumbed them from behind, making them land on a seat in pairs. The seats seatbelted themselves, trapping them. Everyone scrabbled to take them off, but no buckle was found. To make it worst the lights went off and each seat shot forward in different directions. "KIYAAAAAA!"

Akaya held her glasses to her face as the seat she was in zoomed through the darkness. Green lights flashes on her sides once in awhile. To her relief, the ride slowed down as it went over a bridge crossing a green ooze river-thingy.

"Kaoru/Haruhi?" She and another voice asked. A few lights over the green water lit up enough to see slightly in the dark. The two people pointed at each other, "YOU!"

"How'd I end up with you?!" Hikaru hollered.

"How the hell should I know?!" Akaya shot back.

"You're troublesome." he muttered, crossing his arms and sliding back in his seat. Akaya rolled her eyes and turned slightly, "Ya well you're not so sweet yourself."

"..."

((More awkward silence))

They passed a bunch of decapitated heads and chopped off off limbs. Hikaru's eyes drooped while Akaya yawned. There were screams heard from other section of the ride.

"You know if you're waiting for an apology - Im sorry." She said, re-tying the green ribbon in her hair. He blinked, sitting up. "What?"

"Im sorry - For the trouble I caused with your brother. I dont want you to to be mad at me, or each other. Besides! I didnt really want to admit it but...Incest and yaoi are the smex."

"...AHAHA!" The two burst out in laughter.

"You're funny." Hikaru commented, "I guess I meant what I said on that note."

"About liking me??"

Hikaru leaned forward and lifted her chin up with his fingers so their faces were inches apart. "About thinking you were cute." He whispered in that husky voice.

"H-Hikaru-kun..."

"...AHAHA!" They both burst out in more fits of giggles.

"What if we did that infront of your club?!" The girl exclaimed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Every girl would go bizurk and kill you!"

"Hahaha!"

_His laugh's cute._

_Her laugh's cute._

"Heh heh...Yeah..." They sighed in unison, looking in opposite direction.

"This is...This is a pretty long ride." Hikaru commented, scratching the back of his head. "Hope Kaoru's oka-"

Akaya didnt think anything of him stopping till she looked up and saw he was dead frozen. "...Hikaru-?"

"OH MY _GOD_! KAORU! WHERE'S KAORU?!"

"H-Hikaru-senpai! Calm down! He probably got paired with Haruhi or something, y-you dont need to-"

"I cant believe I forgot! Kaoru could be scared right now and I cant comfort him!" Hikaru started pulling at the seatbelt that was strapping them both down. Just when he started to panic the car they were in jerked to a stop. Akaya looked around and when her eyes lay on the darker blackness down below them, her pupils shrank. "That's not good."

_"You STILL dare to poke fun in my cursed home...For that; Your souls belong to ME!"_

Click.

Ah shit-

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Their seatbelt unhooked itself and the car tilted forward sending the two twins into the blackness. Out of instinct, Akaya grabbed onto Hikaru's jacket and Hikaru pulled her in a protective hug as they squeezed their eyes shut. They fell and fell for what felt like hours till they finally hit a tampoline and bounced to a stop. Hikaru dared to open his golden eyes to find not only Akaya but the rest of the Host Club as well. It seems they were paired and had fallen the same way he and Akaya did. Kaoru with Kyouya, Hunny with Mori and Haruhi with Tamaki.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru let go of Akaya and ran to his reflection. The other looked up and granted permission for embrace. "Kaoru - Were you frightened?"

Kaoru smiled, "You sure it wasnt the other way around?"

Akaya got up and brushed herself off. She noticed Haruhi was next to her, "How come we dont hug?"

Haruhi didnt seem to hear her; Her eye was twitching uncontrollably. Oh right...Eh heh.

Paired with Tama-senpai.

_"You may have lasted this round! But wait...Till...Next...Ti_..._Blaaaaaaah."_ The sound of the power going out throughout the whole building. It was dark again.

"Kyouya." Akaya said through the darkness.

"Yes, Akaya."

"You with me on suing this ride company for every penny their worth?"

"All the way."


	5. Theme Park pt2 SOMEONE KIDNAPPED?

Akaya reached for her cellphone and opened it in the air. The others got the clue and used their own phones for flashlights. Sighing, she stood up and waved it around for any possible signs for an exit. She stopped infront of a door that suddenly-

"HOLY CRAP!" She screamed, jumping into Mori's arms.

She looked up at the karate guy, "...Eh heh...Gomen..."

"It's okay." He mumbled, setting her down. Meanwhile the rest of them were looked and what popped out, scaring the Sumioka.

"Nekozawa?" Kaoru questioned, squinting through the darkness. The hooded figure took off his hood and wig, revealing a handsome looking young man much like Tamaki. He smirked, "Not use to the dark, are we?" He gestured to their cellphones. Apparently it was dark enough for him to that the covering clothing off.

"What are you doing here?" Kyouya asked.

"Attending the theme park's Haunted House, naturally."

"Of course." Everyone muttered.

"Well, this reunion is nice and all but can I kindly ask which way we can get the hell out of here?"

Nekozawa looked around,"Well this is the thrid time I've been on this ride and this isnt suppose to happen. But I know the exit is somewhere behind those doors." Everyone turned and jumped as they spotted a door that wasnt there before. They stepped back even farther when it opened by itself. Akaya sweatdropped, "Well this is awkward."

"You think everything's awkward." Haruhi pointed out, fearlessly, yet cautionlessly, walking toward the double doors. Poking her head through.

Nothing.

She gestured for everyone to follow and they did. Akaya adjusted her glasses in the dark. "Neko-sempai, are you sure we should---KIYAAAAAA!"

_**Fwoosh!**_

The floor dropped beneath everyone. But instead of just free-falling, each person ended up on different slides. Akaya tried gripping anything but only achived slipping on cold metal. She turned on her back so she could see where she was going. "AKAYA!" The girl looked to her right above the rim of the slide and saw her cousin next to her on her own slide.

"Haruhi! DO something! ANYTHING!"

"I DONT KNOW!"

Suddenly their slides jerked in different directions. Haruhi spotted a small light infront of her getting bigger and bigger till- "WAAAAAH- OOF!" The girl was then spit out of the tube and fell to the ground on her butt. She squinted while opening her eyes to daylight. Haruhi stood up.

"AHHHHH-OOF!" She jumped back as Kaoru and Hikaru popped out of their tube as well.

Haruhi crossed her arms, "You were right. _Nothing_ like the Host Club." The two shared meek smiles. The girl sighed and looked up at their surrounding. They seemed to be on the south side of the park. Maybe they werent that far from everyone else.

With Akaya, she was currently in the middle of a pile consisting of Mori on the bottom and Hunny on the top. She groaned as the little one hopped off, holding his bunny tight. "Wow! Takashi! That was fun!"

"Un." Mori agreed as he helped up Haruhi's cousin. She looked around on the ground for her glasses.

"Where are we?" She asked while searching.

"I think we're by the boardwalk. Hey look!" Hunny pointed to a stand, "A funnel cake stand!" He shouted, grabbing Mori's hand and dragging him to the line, leaving the girl alone. Akaya sweatdropped, "Che. Boys." She shurgged. She bent down to pick up her glasses when she noticed something out of the corner of her near-sighted eye. She quickly stood up which made the three figures disappear. That's weird...

Akaya placed her green-rimmed frames back on, advancing towards her friends. The figures popped out again. Akaya spun around, "OKAY! WHO'S FOLLOWING ME?" The girl looked down at a small bird. "...Im going crazy." She said aloud, turning back around, "HOLY CRAP!" She stumbled back when her face met with three others. "Who-Who are you?"

_**Swoop!**_

Akaya found herself swept off her feet; Literally. A strange woman had picked her up off the ground and held her bridal style. The woman lean in a stopped at her ear, "I havent given up yet, fair maiden."

This is bad.

---

Kyouya was currently frowning as Tamaki paced back in forth infront of the tube they came from that was at the front of the park. "What if we were the only ones that made it?! What if our daughters are hurt?!" He cried hysterially. Kyouya's glasses glinted in the sunlight. "You really want me to _make _you stop yelling, dont you?" Suddenly four figures zoomed by, one of them pounding on the back of the tallest one.

"Akaya?!" Kyouya and Tamaki said unfounded. Tamaki blinked and stood up, "Akaya what's happening?!" He called after her.

"KIDNAP! KINDAP I SAY!" She screeched, continuing to hit the back of the one with her fists in any attempts of letting her go. "INSOLENT WENCH! PUT MEH DOWN!"

"Akaya!"

The rest of the Host Club heard their friends' yells and rushed to meet them. Haruhi was first there when she heard the cries of her cousin that she only yelled when being held troubledly. "Wha-what's going on?!" Haruhi huffed when the others caught up. Kyouya pulled out his cellphone and dialed numbers.

"Akaya's been taken by the Lobelia Girls."


	6. Lobelia Girls Strikes Again!

"If I wanted to be kidnapped I would have put a 'kidnap me' sign on my ass!" Akaya screeched. She was in a dark room, which was stupid because she was blind folded. There were giggles and footsteps as the girl's blindfold was undone. There stood the girls that took her. She frowned, "Who are you and why did you steal me before I went on the super-cool rollercoaster I was planning on riding?"

The oldest looking girl came up and spun her into a dip, "My emotions rollercoaster for you...Haruhi."

"...Haruhi? I aint Haruhi, lemme go!" She yelled pushing her off.

Benio and the other girls blinked, "Fair Maiden, have those horrorible monsters at the Host Club already turned you into one of them? I promised to save you. And now, we have."

"Y-you really think Im Haruhi-Pft...Ahahaha!" Akaya burst into giggles, holding her stomache. The other girls gasped.

"She's right. This is not Haruhi! Her laugh is so...Cute!" Hinako, the freshman, breathed out.

"And her hair is truely long!" Chiruzu said, feeling a lock with her hands. Haruhi's cousin took a step back, "Can you not...Feel all up on me?! It's kind of weird..."

"You know," Benio continued, ignoring Akaya's request, "You could join our school. Most of all, join the Zuka Club! You'll be loved by girls all around campus!"

The girl stuck out her tonuge, "Che! I dont want to be loved by girls! I want to be love by...By..."

_"I guess I meant what I said on that note."_

_"About liking me?"_

_"About thinking you were cute."_

Akaya blinked, shaking her head, "I dont have time for this! Unkidnap me before I call the police! ...If I had a cellphone...Damn!" She dropped her cellphone when they took her. Benio sighed, flipping some brown bangs out of her face, "Girls, it seems this fair maiden is already in love." The others giggled.

"WHAT? Now you're in my personal business?! You wouldnt know!"

"Ahhh, but my dear..." Benio cupped her cheek, "It is written all over your pretty little face." She whispered. "All the girls had the same looks when dear Haruhi preformed." Akaya's eye twitched, "Are you guys...In love with Haruhi or something." O.o

"Surely not. With all the fangirls at St. Lobelia's-It wouldnt be fair." Benio explained.

"...Then let me go." Akaya stated bluntly. "Im not even the right person you're kidnapping for." She pointed out.

"Hmm..You're correct. But we can still use you to get the right one..."

Daw crap.

---

Several heads popped up over St. Lobelia's bushes. Seven to be persice.

"This place again..." Kyouya grunted aggitatingly.

"Shhh!" Haruhi whispered, putting a finger to her lips. "We've been here before. The worse that could happen is they put her in a play."

"And make her kiss Benio." The twins snickered. Haruhi shot them a death glare to make them shut it. And they did.

Their heads bobbed along the hedge till they got to the auditorium door to listen and see if Akaya was trapped inside. Peering in, heads above each other like a totem pole, Akaya was infact in there. She was tied around the waist, hanging from the high ceiling while the girls below preformed. Akaya's stress vein grew bigger and bigger as she let out strings of profanity that was not heard over the loud music.

"Yep. Play." The Host Club concluded in unison.

"Host Club, oh Host Club, we have your percious flower here!" The seven froze as a large spotlight flashed upon them...Then two, then three, then four. Apparently they were expecting them??

"Save her Haruhi! Save her, my dear!"

"Ho my gosh cheesy rhymes..." Akaya sweatdropped. She struggled against her binds, "Haruhi go away! I can get out myself, they just want to...Do that weird Lobelia thing to you again!" The carema zoomed in on her face, making it the screen show it. All the girl students swooned. Bleh.

Hikaru looked up at the screen as well and blinked.

"A...Akaya...?" The twin thought aloud. His twins looked over without moving his head in question.

"Fair Madien! You have come to us!"

Haruhi shuddered.

"Say your line!" Benio whispered. Akaya looked down with indifference, "No way!"

"Say it!" Chizuru and Hinako encouraged. The girl sighed, "Oh Haruhi-chan! Save me, as I am in distress!" _Dignity...Falling...Falling..._

The Host Club sweatdropped. "She has the acting skills of Haruhi as well." Haruhi shot them all death glares, sending them shivering back. Haruhi righted herself and stood bravely before the audience. "Benibara-sama! Why'd you kidnap my cousin?!"

The woman smirked, brushing her bangs out of her hair, "Fair maiden, it was a mistake we made, for we thought it was you. We are truly sorry, yet this brings new oppertunity!"

"Like what?" Tamaki snapped.

"You can choose! Kiss me to free your cousin, or she stays at St. Lobelia!"

"NANI?!"

"THATS IT! IM GOING BACK TO CHINA!"

Hunny squeezed his bunny tighter with a frown, "You're crazy!"

"Un." Mori agreed strongly.

Hikaru nudged Kaoru, pointing to the rafters above. The other nodded and they crawled off while the others distracted. Kyouya adjusted his glasses, stepping up. "Dont you think this is a little...Extremely?" He asked, trying to reason.

Benio spun around a struck a pose, "Nothing is too extreme!" The girls in the audience gasped and swoon. The fangirls grabbed Haruhi, pulling her to the front and back onto the stage where she once preformed.

With Hikaru and Kaoru - Hikaru was nervous out of his mind as Kaoru climbed up the maintenance ladder. What if he falls?! Hikaru gripped the bottom of the latter. He would make sure he would be Kaoru's fall breaker. He'd rather sacrifce himself then his brother. But with Kaoru, he didnt actually _have_ difficulty going up. The only worry was getting caught.

He crawled across the beam holding Akaya. He grabbed the rope, pulling her up. Now, Kaoru's not that weak and Akaya's not that heavy, so it wasnt too hard. She flinched when she found herself going up - But was soon revealed to find it was only her friend. He managed to pull her to the top and untie her. She hugged him. "Thank's Kaoru!"

"No problem. Come on, let's go." He whispered. They made their way back to the latter. Kaoru went first, Akaya in pursuit. But when the twin was down, she was still half way and...

That's when they got busted.

"Benibara-sama! She's escaping!" A fangirl cried, squealing at the intense moment. The audience gasped, all spotlight's turning to the Sumioka. Akaya tried quickening her pace, only to slip. "AKAYA!" Haruhi cried out, reaching out a hand. Everything seemed to slow down for the girl. She let go of the latter, shielding herself from the ground's impact. The girls screamed as she neared her fate.

But the ground never came.

"Akaya!" Akaya caught a glimpse of something flinging themselves toward her out of the corner of her eye. That's when someone caught her. The two rolled, the person landing on top of her. She blinked her eyes open to look up, gasping. "H-Hikaru-senpai...?" All the girls in the audience became dead silent. Even the Host Club. The stage screen zoomed in on their faces.

"Hikaru-senpai...You...Saved me?" Akaya whispered, not believing it. Hikaru blinked. He felt his face growing warm. "...I did, didnt I?" He didnt even know what his body was doing...

"..."

"..."

"_Ahem_!" The two broke eye contact and looked up at Benio. She had a furious glare on her face as Haruhi jumped off the stage and rushed to her cousin, helping her up. Kaoru did the same, the Host Club catching up to them. Now everyone remember what was happening.

"They're stealing Haruhi again! Her pretty cousin too!" Hinako whined, flaing her arms around. "STOP THEM!" Benio yelled dramatically. The Host Club sweatdropped. Akaya adjusted her glasses, "Running?"

"Running."

:D MONKEY :D

-banana peels slip!-

"WAH!"


	7. Its My Life, So Its My Decision

_Akaya looked at her packed bags with a hint of saddness. "Father, why do you wish me to leave back to Japan for Haruhi-chan?" She questioned, though it pained her to already know the answer._

_The man -her father-, Mr. Sumioka, sat at his polished oak desk, the light coming the the blinds shading him. He laced his fingers under his chin, a stern glare hid from her. "Akaya, do you remember why my brother and his prodigy left?"_

_Akaya adjusted her glasses, looking down at her feet. "They did not enjoy this lifestyle, Father."_

_"Do you know why I was angery?"_

_"Because..." Akaya suddenly felt her head starting hurt. You know, that feeling you get when...You hold back tears? "Because Haruhi Fujioka, the heir to the Fuji & Sumi Trading Company, was no longer up to take over, leaving only..." She paused._

_"Only _what_."_

_"Leaving only the next and...And the worst to take charge..."_

_"And why was I upset about her taking charge?"_

_"Because...B-Because-" Akaya bit her lip._

_"Because she wasnt _**good** **enough**._"_

"-Sister?"

Akaya looked up at her younger sibling, "Huh, what'd you say?"

"Sis, I asked if this wasnt good enough." Kiku repeated, holdinh up her drawing of a DNA cell.

Akaya blinked, then smiled, "Ki! This is awesome; Che, the best ever!" She complimented as if that's all she ever expected...From her. Akaya blinked once again, looking down at the table. The little girl noticed this, none the less decided not to press the matter and continued coloring. Meanwhile, the older girls were working on a project for Science (hence why Kiku wanted to help by making pictures of the DNA. Which were cute but truthfully she still had the drawing skills of Rukia -.-). Anyway, the teacher had paired them up, which was a good convince.

Akaya pulled a piece of paper mache that got glued to her forehead by accident. The model showed a basic model for dioxide nucleic acid. Although, it seemed that they were missing something. Haruhi figured it out, "We need to label the parts." She concluded. Akaya nodded, "But we forgot our textbooks!"

"Hm...You're right." Haruhi got up, "Dad." She called, strolling into the kitchen. Ranka was currently tying up his messy hair. Haruhi smiled. "Dad, can you watch Kiku-chan? We need to go back to school to get some informatin on our report." She explained.

"Of course, Haruhi!" He exclaimed, hugging his daughter. Although the man still depised Tamaki, he was thankful that after what they'd been through, it caused Haruhi to be more open, asking for assistance when she needed it. Haruhi left with Akaya, leaving the Fujioka household with only Ranka and Kiku.

Akaya locked her arms Behind her head as they walked along the streets. Haruhi was admiring the park she always passed on the way to school. After a moment of silence, Akaya broke it with a question.

"What's it like?"

"Hm? What's what like?"

"The Host Club. I come as a customer, so I only see them when they act nice. Aside from them coming over to see you, what are they like with just you?"

Haruhi tilted her head and smiled. They entered the gates of Ouran High School and through the big doors. "They're a strange group, I guess you could say. Tamaki-senpai is always calling me his daughter, Kyouya-senpai the mom." Haruhi laughed, "It's funny, really. It's as if Tamaki-senpai doesnt see us as a club, he sees us as a family."

Akaya smiled weakly. "Family, huh?" _Wow Haruhi...Your life's gotten along so well since you left and after Auinte died? If I told you what I came here to really tell you, it'd be like ripping you away from everything you've built up, huh? I dont want to but..._

"Aka-chan? Where are you going? The library's this way." Akaya blinked, looking up the stairs. "Oh right, coming!"

_But when the time comes..._

"We probably dont need our textbooks, just a few in this science section will do." Haruhi mused, picking a book off a shelf and handing it to her. Akaya seemed to be out of it since this morning. This made Haruhi concerned, "Akaya, are you alright?" The girl blinked, "Oh yeah, fine, fine. Hey, let's sit over here." She suggested, walking off to a table.

_What should I do?_

---

"Milord! The lights are up!" The twins chimed. Tamaki nodded, brushing a few bangs out of his face elegantly. "Right! Kyouya."

"The platters are ready as well." The Shadow King confirmed.

The Host Club was currently in the ballroom. Another year, another Sakura Festival dance. They wondered why Haruhi didnt come early, but remembered since she studied hard, she was busy with a project.

"Well, we will come back in two hours to start." Tamaki stated. The group split up to meet back later. Hunny and Mori to the Kendo club, the twins to play video games alone. Tamaki and Kyouya walked up to where the Sophomores were to retreive Tamaki's lost bear pencil.

Meanwhile, with the Fujioka and Sumioka twins, Haruhi frowned. Akaya glanced up, "Now something's wrong with you?"

"No. I just remembered something."

"What?"

"Tonight is the Sakura ball."

Akaya leaned back in her chair, "Oh yeah. It was on the bulletin board outside...All the girls were going crazy."

"That's because the the Club hosts it. But I cant go, I have to finish this..." She suddenly looked up at Akaya. "...Do you still remember how to dance?"

Akaya's pupils shrank, "O-Oh no! N-n-n-no way, Haruhi!! Is Tamaki rubbing off on you?!"

Haruhi sighed. "Oh nevermind..."

Akaya nodded, going back to her report. She glanced up at Haruhi and rolled her eyes, "If my hair doesnt grow back by the end of the year..." Haruhi smiled, getting up and yanking her cousin to the bathroom.

---

Two hours pass. The Host Club is slowly gathering up in the dance hall to greet the girls. Akaya peered behind a corner, biting her lip from being nervous. She went up to feel that was left of her hair. _At least I still have my boobs..._ She muttered in her mind. Although she _did_ have to tape then down so her chest looked flatter. Akaya took a big sigh and stepped up.

One of some girls that were crowded around Tamaki looked up and noticed Akaya. "Look, It's Haruhi-kun!" She chimed. Tamaki looked up as well. "...H-Haruhi?" She looked like Haruhi, but for some reason different. She walked down the stairs to greet other guests.

"Good evening, Haruhi!" A girl greeted as Akaya walked towards the rest of the Club, "Yes, good evening, ne?" She smiled in that Haruhi way. She made it to the front and stood. Hunny tugged on her sleeve, "Haru-chan, you stand over there, remember?" Akaya blushed in embaressment, "Oh-eh heh, right!" She qucikly made it to her spot.

Tamaki watched this, but ignored the action, his attention towards the guests. He rose an arm. "To all you who have gathered here tonight at the Host Club Dance Party, welcome!" The girls clapped and the ball started. Akaya squrimed in her suit as she found it a little difficult to breathe.

Hikaru and Kaoru slid over and rested their hands on her shoulders, "You look a little out of breath, Haruhi."

"I am aware of that!" She snapped, glaring at them. The twins stepped back some, exchanging suspicious glances as she walked off.

"Haruhi-kun!" A girl timidly called her cousin's name. "Haruhi-kun I was wondering if...If I could dance with you." Akaya smiled the way that made haruhi's customers swoon, "Of course!" She replied, extending a hand. Akaya wasnt use to starting the pace, but decided it would look better that way. They waltzed to the music before the girl went off with her friends.

About an hour passed. Akaya sighed, leaning back on a pillar. "Cant...Breathe...Need air..." She choked, struggling against the tape around her chest. _Only a few more minutes till Haruhi comes dresses as me...THEN I kill her..._

"Haruhi." Akaya turned around. "Ne? Tamaki-senpai? Kyouya-senpai?" All the Host Club was standing before her.

"Haruhi, did you do something to your hair?"

"...No?"

"Then it's your face." Hunny guessed. Akaya shook her head. "No."

"That's strange...Because you're starting to look like Akaya."

"Wha-What?! Are you guys going crazy?!" She exclaimed, waving her hands in defense.

"It's just that- Akaya promised to come, yet she isnt here..." Hikaru pointed out. 'Haruhi' shrugged, "Im sure she'll be here s- A-Akaya!" Akaya called her own name and ran passed the Club and up to Haruhi. She had a wig on and a green floral dress. The two stopped infront of each other. Akaya's eye twitched, "You owe meeee..."

"Eh...I finished your half of the project too?" Haruhi tried. Akaya rolled her eyes, "Well, when can we change?"

"Later. So our absences doesnt look planned."

"Well you're badass tonight, arent you Haruhi?" Akaya muttered. Haruhi smiled and casually walked away, leaving the Sumioka. Left be herself, she scratched the back of her head, glancing around. "WAH?!" Someone suddenly grabbed her arm and yanked her away behind a pillar. Meeting with the face, or faces, she felt like slapping both equally hard, "What in the world?! You two trying to kidnap me too or something?!"

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged devilish glances. "So where's Haruhi?" They asked in unison.

"How'd you figure?"

Kaoru shurgged,"If anyone can tell twins apart-"

"It's us." Hikaru finished.

"So why'd you do it? Even risking cutting your hair?" They grinned evilily, stepping closer. Akaya stepped back, "Science project. Due soon."

"Oh that?" The said, a slight sound of disappoint in their voice. As if they expected something more daring. "Well, now that you know, I suppose I can exchange clothes with Haruhi again." Akaya mused, absent-mindedly putting a hand to her chest. Hikaru suddenly felt his face getting warm, like when he was on top of her at the Lobelia Academy. (A/N: Dont sound right, does it? XD)

"Ahem..." Hikaru cleared his throat. "Right, we'll cover."

Kaoru raised a brow at his twin, "We will?"

"We will." Hikaru confirmed, ushering Akaya out from behind the pillar. She thanked them and quickly left to find Haruhi. Once she was out of sight, Kaoru smirked at his brother. Hikaru looked at him. "...What?"

"First Haruhi now this?" He taunted playfully. Hikaru's mouth went slightly ajar before he frowned, turning to pout. "You're so mean Kaoru..."

"Ne ne, Im the one that says that!"

9:00p.m. After the Dance.

Akaya paced back and forth in Haruhi's room. She had just received a text message from...Him.

**"Have you told her yet?" **It read.

**"No, I have not, Father. I will soon." **She texted back.

Akaya plopped down on Haruhi's bed as Haruhi came in, wiping her mouth after brushing her teeth. The girl tilted her head. "Say Haruhi..."

_Now's my chance..._

"Yes, Akaya?"

_I need to tell her about the company!_

"Can you-"

_"-He treats us like family."_ Haruhi's voice echoed through her mind.

"...Can I what?"

Akaya blinked and looked up at her. "Can you...Tell me more about the Host Club?" Haruhi smiled and plopped down on the bed next to her. "Im kind of tired, maybe tomorrow?"

She thought for a moment before nodding, "Sure, Haruhi. 'Night!" Akaya rolled off the bed and onto the floor where her pile of pillows and blankets made her bed. "Good night. Akaya." The light switched off, and Haruhi's breaths leveled out, indicating she was soon asleep. A small vibration and a glow quickly made Akaya snap open her own eyes and reach for her cellphone.

**1 New message from 'Father'.**

Akaya looked from the phone, to Haruhi and Kiku who were sleeping on the bed and then back to her phone. "Not tonight, Dad." She whispered with a smile. Pushing the red button, the phone died off and Akaya lay in the dark with a grin. She tossed the phone to who-knows-where and rolled over on her side.

_No tonight._


	8. Filler Episode 1

**Okay, I totally go Japanese in this chapter. But dont be alarmed XD They are singing the lyrics to the Ouran Host Club VA's song- Mata Ashita. Think of it as...A musical :D! Oh and since it's a 'filler' I kinda too lazy to edit it XP XD**

_

* * *

_

_My life is like an open canvas. Truth be told, everyone's is. Taking your brush, you paint out what you do in _your _life. Your life is yours; I dont believe in that destiny garbage. Well...I didnt before. I thought that very thing. I was contently painting with my own brush, drawing a beautiful landscape. But...But when Haruhi-chan left- _

_Someone stole my brush. _

_When she left, my father forcefully yanked my brush out of my hands. He then dipped the brush in thick, black paint, splattering it over my prized art. He took careless strokes across the mountains, across the sky till...Till there was...Nothing._

_It was no longer _my_ life. It was _his_. His to manipulate and to paint for himself. He marked a seal of destiny on my canvas. And like with any other paint, I dont think I can earse any of it away...It's going to stay that way forever. __Im going to stay this way forever._

_But now Im starting to have hope. Because the second I came back, the second I said Haruhi's name and hugged her, the second I met the Host Club. I had this feeling I was going to get my paint brush back. After all, they _do_ do that cheesy 'bringing fortune to girls', dont they?_

_Heh. Boys..._

_---_

"Tamaki-senpai..."

The blonde King held his customer's chin gently as they neared close. The girl blushed, advancing to close the gap. Tamaki merely put a finger to her lips. "Ah, we've been tempted to do bad things?" He whispered.

She nodded, "Yes, now you'll have to punish me..." She said with an innocent smile.

"Hn. I suppose I will th-"

"TAMAKI! TAMAKI!!" A startled cry made the Host Club President drop the girl in his arm, felling over himself. The girl flushed in embaressment, pulling the end of her dress (That came up whilst falling) back down. Tamaki's eye twitch, "What is the matter, Hunny?"

The little High Schooler was currently hugging his bunny, tears welling in his eyes. "T-The cakes been eaten up!" He whimpered. Everyone sweatdropped. Mori took the liberty of sliding into the scene and picking up the little one, whisking him away. Tamaki sighed, helping the girl up. Kyouya strolled over as well, giving her a charming smile.

"Gomen, Ms. Taziwaki, a gift basket for your troubles?" He offered, bowing and gesturing his hand toward a table. There lay a basket with different pictures of the Host Members. She gave a squeal of delight, dashing off to look at it with her friends. "Eh heh, Sorry, Kyouya." Tamaki apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"Hn." The Shadow King merely adjusted his glasses and went back to his clipboard. Tamaki took this time to see where his customers had gone. Apparently all of them had ran to the pictures, leaving him. "Hmm..." Perhaps Haruhi would need a lighting up?? He smiled at the thought of the girl and walked off to find her.

He spotted her, resting a hand on her shoulder, "Would my daughter like-"

"No."

He sweatdropped, "But I didnt even-"

"No, Tama-senpai. I do not wish to partake in any of your games, mind-theatre or other nonsense." The girl Host stated firmly, continuing to walk with a tray of commoners' coffee. The Host King took it as a personal insult. "Mommy! Our daughter is speaking foul language!!!" He cried, clinging to the Ootori.

"I am not her mother nor am I your wife." He pushed him off, glasses glinting a flash of light. Or was it hate? Always get those two confused.

From by a window, Akaya's figure was shaded as she stifled giggles. Such a funny blonde, wasnt he. She shook her head in amussment, flipping a page in her novel. But this only lasted a moment before she jumped at the feel of two hands clamp into her shoulders. "KIYA!" Another hand covered her mouth.

"Did you bring the CD?" Kaoru questioned, watching the customers leave. Akaya sweatdropped, nodding her head. Hikaru grinned. "Good! Is it here??" He let go of her, leaning over the chair and into her bag. Her eyes widened at this and she quickly shot a hand out to grab his.

"Dont. Touch. That." She warned, gripping the teen's wrist. Hikaru blinked, exchanging the same thought as his twin. _Wtf??_

---

Haruhi questioned why the Third Music Room suddenly went dead quiet. She slowly glanced up, no one? "Strange..." She said aloud.

"HA-RU-CHAN!" The girl jumped as her cousin popped up behind her. "A-Akaya, what are you doing??" The girl smiled, holding out a card, "Here, read it out loud!" She chirped with a smile. Haruhi raised a brow, but did read it.

"Tobira wo akeru to..." She tilted her head, " Soko wa...?"

A suddenly click of a stereo went on and the two looked up to see Tamaki leaning against it. The sound of a gutair played a simple beat while Tamaki strolled over with a rose. "T-Tamaki-senpai?"

"Itsudatte kimi no koto wo bokura wa koko de matteru kara," The teen placed the rose in Haruhi's hair, spinning around as he continued to sing, "Ya na koto ga atta no nara Bokura ni hanashi wo kikasete yo..."

Haruhi had a confused smile on her face, "Akaya, why is he-?" Hikaru's voice interrupted her as he came out of a back room, holding Kaoru's hand. "Saki made naite-ita (Nakanai de)!" Kaoru smiled, "Kimi no kanashii kao mo (suguni)." Though Mori senpai's face was blank as he propped Hunny on his shoulders, his still sang quite well.

"Hora bokura nara itsuno mani."

"Ufufu!" Hunny added cutely. This made the teen smile, his voice raising, "Egao ni kaeru!"

Hunny laughed, "Egao ni kaeru!"

"Mata ashita! Hohoenda kimi ni aeru youni!" Everyone sang in unison. "Sumi kitta aozora ukabu kumo no you ni! mune ippai hi no hikari abite aruki dasou...Boku to!"

"Ii ne(good)." Tamaki mused.

"Tanoshii desu ne(It's this fun)?" Akaya burst out in giggles as she grabbed Haruhi by the wrist and spun her around. "Kore ga shomin no uta ka(So this is a commener's song)!" Tamaki exclaimed happily. Haruhi broke out in a smile as well. Kyouya smirked from his spot at a table, closing his notebook and standing up.

He strolled over, "Kudaranai joudan datte, kimi wa warau kamo shirenai keredo...Tada kimi no yorokobu kao ga, bokura wa itsumo mitai dake nanda!"

The twins grabbed Haruhi's arms, twirling her around. "Sakki made futte ita (daijoubu)!"

"Doshaburi amagumo mo (sugu ni)..."

"Hora bokura nara warai tobashite," Mori sang, setting down Hunny, "Aruite ikeru!"

"Aha! Aruite ikeru!"

mata ashita! hohoenda kimi ni aeru you ni! wa ni natte tsunaida te to te no nukumori wo itsumademo wasurenai you ni! Aruki dasou! boku to-"

"Kenka shite," Kyouya explained, "Surechigau toki datte (donna toki datte)...

"Kimi ni aeta koto ni...Koukai wa nai kara!" Tamaki stood proudly, holding Haruhi's hand. "Yokou!"

"Mata ashita! hohoenda kimi ni aeru you ni! Sumi kitta aozora ukabu kumo no you ni! Mune ippai hi no hikari abite aruki dasou..."

While the others sang and danced with Haruhi, Akaya Sumioka let out a smile smile as she slipped out the door. She twirled her house key on her finger. She looked up at the clear sky as she left the school.

"...Boku to."

* * *

**-wink- Mata Shita!**


	9. Hikaru vs Akaya begins

"And when Tamaki-senpai pulled open the curtain, I had just taken my shirt off! He certainly seemed extremely shocked when he saw my girl under-shirt."

"What'd he say?!"

Akaya almost broke the chopsticks in her hand as she waited for an answer. Haruhi took her time, taking a sip of her drink. "He asked me if I was really a girl. I said biolgically, yes; I was. He was the last one to figure out I was truely a girl, I suppose." The student mused.

Akaya let out a small giggle and smiled. "Wow, not bad for a first day as Host Club dog, ne, Haruhi-chan?" She taunted. Suddenly she remembered something. Pulling an envelope from her pocket, she held it to her face. "Did you get your semester ranks?" She questioned from behind the piece of paper.

Haruhi glanced up from her bento box. "Oh. Yes." She pulled out her own, taking a look at the unbroken seal. "I didnt open it yet..."

"Let's open them together!" Akaya chimed. In unison, they broke the seals, taking a look. Akaya gasped. "Wow, Haruhi! You made first! And the twins got second and third."

"You got eight; You're in the top ten!" Haruhi pointed out encouragingly with a weak smile. Akaya looked down at the paper with a frown. She suddenly brightened, putting on a fake smile. "Che! At least Im not a neeeeeeeerd!" She said, sticking out her tonuge. Haruhi grinned. "Yes, but you are strange."

"Ahem-I prefer the turn 'weird', thank you very much!"

"Umhm. Well, it's the last day of school for summer. Im planning to apply to a student's summer job at-"

"Ha-Ru-Hi!" Two voices chimed in unison; The voice of the twins. They sat on either side of the student, resting their arms on her shoulders.

"You're not planning to get a summer job, are you?" Hikaru started.

"Ouran High School doesnt allow you, remember?" Kaoru taunted. Akaya rolled her eyes. "Since when do you listen to the rules?"

"Since we were perfect students." Hikaru teased, pulling at his eyelid. Haruhi's cousin shot a skeptical look. "You mean since you were spawns of Satan?"

Hikaru look his arm off of his toy's shoulder and returned with a look of no expression. "If Im a spawn, what does that make you? Scum?"

"Are you suggesting that I am lower then you, Hikaru-teme?" The girl had herself sitting straight up, everyone now aware a childish verbal fight had sparked. The Hitachiin shrugged, "Considering I am better, yes." He grinned, crossing his arms. A vein popped out of her head. "Better? The hell are you talking about?!" She growled. Sparks flew from their eyes as they stood up to glare at each other.

Meanwhile, Kaoru and Haruhi sweatdropped in the background. "A love/hate relationship?" Kaoru suggested. Haruhi didnt say a word like she usually did in these situations. What a troublesome twosome they were... Suddenly, Tamaki, Hunny, Mori and Kyouya slid into the frame next to the other two spectators.

"What's going on here?" Kyouya questioned, arching a brow.

Kaoru shrugged. "Verbal spout."

"Haru-chan, Kao-chan, are you not going to stop them?" Hunny asked from atop of his friends shoulders. The two shook their heads. Apparently this was time for 'Daddy' to step in. "We must to something!" He stated overdramatically.

The rest of the hosts turned to him. "Like...?"

With the bickering couple, Hikaru had just stood up as well. "You are a lier!" Akaya remarked.

"How do you know when I lie?"

"Your lips move!"

"Are you saying I do it frequently?"

"More then 'just a little'."

---

"Have you noticed Hika-chan and Aka-chan are fighting alot lately?" Hunny asked, taking a bite of cake. Mori sat beside him with a 'Remember-to-brush' look on his face. Haruhi set down her tea tray. "Yes. I have."

"Isnt that a bad thing?" The little senoir pointed out.

Kaoru shrugged. "It's obvious why they do it." The three turned with looks of surprise as Kaoru stood there alone. "Where's Hikaru?"

"Fighting with Akaya of course."

Haruhi sighed. "What about?"

"Who was better at science."

Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

**-evades thrown sporks- Short, I knoooow! But I have writer's block. Plus Im reading Harry Potter XD**


	10. Because She Cared

"He said 'left', baka." Hikaru muttered.

"I am pulling it to the left!" Akaya rejected.

"No, that's the right."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Kaoru sweatdropped. _'What is this?'_ He thought. _'The 18th time today? It's only a matter of time before something goes w-'_

**RIP!**

"HOLY CRAP! LOOK WHAT YOU DID, HIKARU!"

"IT WASNT ME! I TOLD YOU KAORU SAID THE LEFT!"

"THEN WHY WERE YOU PULLING RIGHT?!"

A cold aura surround Kaoru as he stood below the two bickering teen who were propped up on separate ladders. The younger twin slowly turned around. "Kyouya-sempai...Eh heh."

"Why exactly is it taking you three so long to put up a single banner?" Glasses glinted as the young man scribbled who-knows-what on his clipboard. Haruhi, just entering the Third Music Room set down her bag and glanced around. "What is the banner for, Kyouya-sempai?"

"Theme."

"What's it about?"

"Confidential." With that, the mysterious Host slipped away. Haruhi's face deadpanned. "Oi, oi, oi..."

With Akaya and Hikaru, the two older twins were making a new banner. An orange colored paintbrush and green one bumped into each other; The two teens locking eyes.

"I _thought_ we were doing _green_." Akaya growled, sparks flying.

"Obviously you thought wrong..." Hikaru countered, shoving Akaya's patinbrush off the paper, making a messy line that stood out like a sore them. Akaya let out a cry of frustration. "YOU'RE SO DIFFICULT TO WORK WITH!" She raged.

"Look at you! You never listen!"

"No! You just make it seem like a dont listen and put words into my mouth!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

Haruhi's eye twitched as the aruging became louder.

And louder. And louder. Until...

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do-"

"ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOUGH!"

"..."

Kyouya stopped scribbling down notes, Tamaki stopped talking to Kyouya, Hunny stopped eating cake, Mori stopped wiping his mouth, Kaoru glanced up from his spot, while Akaya and Hikaru dropped their brushes sheepishly. Haruhi Fujioka stomped over to the two and suddenly everything seemed less unviolent.

**Grab.**

**Open.**

**Shove.**

**Lock.**

It happened so fast no one really realized what the soon-to-be-lawyer actually did. All they knew was Akaya and Hikaru had disappeared, and Haruhi was standing infront of the utility closet door. There's was banging from the other side as Akaya pounded her fists on the door.

"HARUHI! UNCOOL, MAN! UNCOOL!" She cried. "LEMME OUT!"

"Haruhi! Let us out!" Hikaru agreed.

"Not until you two resolve whatever childish problem you two have." Haruhi concluded.

**----------In the closet**

"What an uncharacteristic thing to do, Haruhi..." Akaya slid to sit on the floor, facing Hikaru.

There was silence.

"At least your cousin's trying to work something out." The Hiitachin muttered. Akaya looked up from her yellow dress and frowned at him through the dim light. "If memory serves; She _slapped_ you." Hikaru gaved an angrily shocked look. "How-"

"Haruhi-chan tells me everything...She tells me all the times she's spent with all of you guys and it kinda..." Akaya turned her head. "It kinda makes me feel sad..."

Hikaru's face softened from it's angred position to a curious one. "Sad?"

"Do you know what it's like?" Akaya's head snapped up as she asked a suddenly questioned. Hikaru blinked. "What what's like?"

"To be left out? To be hidden from secrets that everyone else knows and you dont find out until it's too late?" Akaya picked at the fabric of her uniform. "To be...Separated from your twin?"

Hikaru stared at her for a moment. It'd be aweful to be parted with his beloved Kaoru. He probably wouldnt be able to stand it. Not being able to see the person your closest with.

"And you know the worst part?" Akaya continued. "Having your twin seem happier without you."

That seemed to hit Hikaru like a ton of bricks. She was right! What if Kaoru and he got separated and...When they met up years later Kaoru was happier without him. Hikaru blinked, staring at Akaya, her bangs covering her eyes. The teen leaned forward in the small space, gently brushing the messy bangs out of her face. She jumped, looking up at him.

"Those glasses...Hide your eyes." He pointed out, pulling the frames away from her face to stare into the Haruhi eyes that were Akaya's. But though they looked identical, they were still different. There were dark circles around those brown eyes; They were tired. Tired of working constantly to work up to the reputation of Haruhi Fujioka herself.

"Akaya, Ive always wondered...What made you come to Japan to see your cousin?"

"...I didnt just come to see Haruhi...I-I was sent to do something else. But I failed to do it because I cared...I failed to do it because of all of you; Her friends. And now..." Brown orbs glazed over with wetness.

"...They're coming..." Akaya whispered. taking back her frames. Hikaru was confused by the two simple words.

"Coming? Who's coming?"

_"They_ are. They're coming to..._"_ Akaya bit her lip. "To take your Haruhi away..."


	11. Dun dun dun! Drama Begins

__

Hunny's POV

Aka-chan has been acting strange lately. When Takashi and I watched her leave the closet after Hikaru, neither said anything. I guess I'd expect that, but the sad look on that girl's face... Was it Hikaru's fault? I know it's nosy, but I really want to know what they were talking about! Maybe it's host intution, but I think even Usa-chan feels the tension Akaya has been pouring out everywhere she goes. Should we ask her what's wrong? I want to, but Takashi advises if anyone should comfort her, it should be Haruhi. Today we're going to a zen garden for a Host Club trip; If Haru-chan doesn't have too many costumer around, maybe she could talk with her cousin?

"This is so exciting," A guest squealed, covering her grin behind a palm. Her friends giggled as well, cheering as the Host Club finally entered the lobby of Loizu Gardens. They were not in costume for this trip, simply wearing robes like everyone else. However, this did not seem to bother their customers one bit.

"Hunny-senpai is so cute, ne?"

"Even Haruhi-kun dressed up!"

Yes, whispers filled every area they entered until they reached a larger room reserved for the students of Ouran High School. Kyouya turned around, clapping his hands twice to get the customers' attention.

"We hope you all have a wonderful time here." He started, "Please enjoy your stay and your time with each of the Hosts."

Girls separated to follow hosts and put away belongings. The trip would last two days, giving time to let the hosts attend to everyone. Akaya quietly followed Haruhi, her usual designator, into the small water garden with the rest of her cousin's guest. Unfortunatly for Akaya, she managed to get suckered into wearing a boys robe just like haruhi.

"Haruhi-kun and Akaya-chan look so similar!" A girl giggled as they obversed the cousins sit side by side.

"It's like playing the 'Which one's Hikaru, which one's Kaoru game'!"

Akaya sighed, staying quiet and ignoring the girls as they were entertained by the Host club's 'Normal Type'. She sat on a puffy green pillow placed next to the still zen garden pond.'What's a pond doing in a Zen Garden?'

"Excuse me, Haruhi-kun," Said girl glanced up.

"Ah, Akaya..."

"Im going to go for a walk. Be back later." She bade the others goodbye and strolled out of the room.

Tamaki was taking a quick break between guests when Akaya found her way into his garden room. She didnt seem to notice him as she walked by.

He smiled, waving, "Akaya-chan!" He called, seeing her in the dress-form. She stopped, looking up at him. "Oh, hello, Tamaki-senpai." She greeted softly. Tamaki frowned at her half-hearted greeting. He stood up from his bed of pillows, smoothing out his outfit as he saundered over. "Is something wrong?" He asked, a few feet behind her.

Her head snapped up, seeming surprised, "Huh? What? Am I acting strange?"

"A bit," The Host King admited. "Everyone has noticed. Did something happen between you and that Hikaru in the closet!?" He asked protectivly.

Akaya chuckled. "No, no! It's not his fault...Actually, it's sort of mine."

"What could you have done to make yourself this sad?" He questioned, concern, putting a hand on Akaya's shoulder. The girl paused, hiding her hands under her large sleeves shyly, "Well, it's what I didnt do." Before Tamaki could ask what, there was a small gasp from the other end of the room. The two turned to see a costumer in the doorway.

"Im sorry," She bowed, "Kyouya-senpai told me to come in a three o' clock."

"Then he was probably right," Akaya stated, "Im porbably wasting your time with Tamaki-senpai- Excuse the interuption." She said, quickly bowing and leaving the room. Tamaki took a few steps to follow her, but stopped himself. It was obvious he wasnt going to get through to her.

Akaya was relieved she decided to leave when the cellphone in her pocket vibrated. One vibration meant a text.

A text meant her father.

She sighed, walking faster without even making a move to answer or even look at it. She bit her lip and stopped walking.

"Why like this?" She whispered. "Everything was fine til the father that never talks to me starts telling me what to do... " She reached for her phone and dared to look at the glowing screen.

****

_1 message - Father_

She flipped the phone open and read the message. As she read each word, her eyes got wider and wider and her breathing hitched. Soon the cellphone was on the ground and the sound of Akaya's sprinting footsteps echoed through the garden_. "Akaya. I gave you plenty of time. It seems if I want anything done around here I have to get our men to do the work for me. Rokaio is in Japan as I type this and he and his men are there to take Haruhi whether you're there or not. Her plane leaves at seven o' clock."_

_---_

"Haruhi! HARUHI!" Akaya tore down the clobberstone walkway toward the room Kyouya said the hosts would mean at five. She flung the door open, revealing that, to her horror, only six host stood chatting. They stopped however, turning their attention to Akaya.

"Aka-chan?" Hunny-senpai jumped down from his chair, tilting his head, "What's wrong?"

"Haruhi! Where's Haruhi?!" She yelled, running over and grabbing Tamaki by the shoulders. He was so shocked at the outburst he didnt reply. Mori managed to hold her back until she calmed down.

"I thought she was just in her room finishing up one last customer." Kaoru said, sitting up from his chair.

"Are you sure?! Check!"

Kyouya adjusted his glasses, "Akaya, you're making a scene-"

"CHECK, DAMNIT!"

Hikaru frowned, standing up, "You're so moody-swingy," he snapped. "Why are you-" The twin was interupted by a scream ripping through the air.

"HARUHI!" Akaya wrenched herself from Mori, shoving past Hikaru and Kyouya toward's Haruhi's room. She managed to get there first, skidding to a stop in the room. Soon the others did as well, seeing the struggle that went on in the empty room. Pillows were turned and water was splashed everywhere.

"Rokaio..."

Akaya left them again to run outside just in time to see a black limo with familar family crest blowing on the hood flags. It sped off at full speed, leaving Akaya in the dust.

_---_

"Uncle Ranka!" Akaya slammed the front door to the apartment open, startling said crossdresser right out of his sweatpants. He blinked, regaining his posture. "Aka-chan? What are you doing home so early? Where's Haruhi?"

"Ryuji's...Taken her..." The kitchen was silent.

Then the sound of the chair scratching against the floor was loud as Ranka stood up from his seat, "What did you say?" He asked sternly.

Akaya bowed her head in shame. "My father's men have taken Haruhi back to China." She classified in a weak whisper. Ranka said nothing, but the expression on his face was clear.

"This is beacause of me, isnt it?" He finally said. Akaya looked up, shocked.

"N-No! It's my fault!" She insisted, "It was the only reason I came here in the first place and I messed everything up! If I told you then maybe you would have been prepared and Haruhi-" The girl was cut off by her uncles embrace. She bit her lip for a moment before she finally let her bottled up tears roll down her flushed cheeks.

"When my wife and your mother died," He started, stroking her hair, "You two became so different... It wasnt fair, you were so young... But my brother didnt think anything should have changed just because his wife had past. That was his problem. That is why we left. My only regret was not taking you with us, then maybe we could have dealt with Makino's death together... Dont think this is your fault, Akaya-chan."

In the front doorway the Host Club stared silently.

What were they to do now?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh Sh-t...**

_**OH SH-T...**_

**What's this?? AN UPDATE? Exactly two YEARS ago I obtained a big shippment of writers block. And yes. I just ate it all. Yeeeahh boooy...**


End file.
